How it happened
by Carriej56
Summary: A wee one shot prequels to FSoG (in my world!) written for a one shot challenge. DISCLAIMER: I do not own FSOG that would be E.L.James, I do however own this story.


A/N: My small contribution to the one shot challenge, in our fab group x

Christian pulls his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"What do you mean? The deal is going through, the documents are all signed, this is a monumental fuck up! Heads will roll for this Ros, I can't let this slide."

He slumped back in his chair, he'd been working for months on securing the new technology from WSU to help turn baron wasteland into usable farmland in third world countries.

"I can only tell you what the dean told me Christian, and that is that we don't have the rights to use it. The student patented it himself, no one knew."

His hands wound back into his hair again, it struck Ros as odd that the man was forever pulling on it. So many men these days were obsessed with their looks, their hair especially what with the hair transplant market booming with celebrity endorsements. Yet here was Christian Grey, a modern day Adonis, yanking strands out and still looking hot... if you like that kind of thing. Ros could appreciate her bosss physique, and his impeccable sense of style, it didn't hurt that he was worth millions either, unfortunately for him Ros was not into that at all. She was on the brink of being a happily married woman if only she could find her balls and ask her girlfriend to be her wife.

Christian sighed loudly pulling Ros back into the room.

"I just, cant, won't believe we can do nothing. We need that patent Ros."

"I know sir, I found out the student is living on campus, I thought maybe we should pay the campus a visit? You are conferring the degrees there in a few months and we are being bombarded with emails from a" Ros paused and looked down at her notes, "Katherine Kavanaugh regarding a possible interview for the student newspaper."

"No, I don't give interviews, regardless of the tenacity of the reporter." Christian had learned that all interviews were roughly the same, prying into his childhood adoption, wanting to know the 'secret of his success', enquiries about him being single with the implication that he was gay. He almost snorted at the thought. Christian Grey was a red blooded male with an insatiable appetite for women. Not just any female would do though, he had a thing for brunettes, that wouldn't ever change, he liked then fit, and eager and above all else, submissive.

"Yes, sir." Ros hated when her boss couldn't see the bigger picture. The interview could get the students onside particularly the one holding the patent. She knew that it was only a matter of time until he came to the same conclusion, but she also knew him well enough that he had to believe it was his idea too. God help the woman that eventually lands Christian Grey, she'll need the patience of a saint, was the last thought going through Ros's mind as she exited the room. Well that and a mental not to start researching hair transplants on her bosses behalf.

A week later and many meetings with lawyers later, Christian had come to one conclusion about this student, Ruby DiMarco, she was a philanthropist that thought he only wanted her life's work to turn a profit. That thought annoyed him, but he had to agree it did seem like a logical conclusion for this girl to come to. He did not advertise his philanthropic activities abroad, as he never wanted to reveal why he felt so passionate about feeding the world. His mind pulled him back into his nightmares of lying next to his mothers cold body on the floor feeling his hunger from his stomach to the tips of his toes and the top of his head. He pulled himself back as a wave of nausea washed over him. He had to find a way to prove to this obstinate woman that he had the same end goals as her but could get it done so much quicker. He'd tried to get her to come to Grey house, to no avail.

He'd gone so far as to rewrite his speech for the degree ceremony, highlighting his personal journey and his plight to eradicate world hunger, but the ceremony was too far away for his liking. He could see only one way to get his message to Miss DiMarco, he was going to need to do that damn interview with Kavanaugh.

"Ros, I need you to give Andrea Miss Kavanaughs details." He sighed in defeat as Ros smirked at him.

"Of course Christian, anything else?"

"No, that'll be all." He dismissed her quickly. He needed to call Welch for a background check on Katherine Kavanaugh, no way was he letting a journalist from a family of prolific journalists into his inner sanctum without knowing everything about her.

"Welch, I need information...

A/N: I think we all know how this ends! It's only short but I've not written anything in forever! A little plot bunny that came to me to explain why Christian let Kate interview him.


End file.
